Ryou goes to hell!
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: the story kind of explains itself...


**MC: i am a...Genius!**

 **Enforcermon: this has to be your greatest work yet.**

 **Ryou: ...i hate you.**

 **MC: you and 20 other flamers!**

Mastercontrol Presents

"Ryou goes to Hell!"

(i do not own tokyo mew mew)

it was a quiet day in Tokyo until...

EEEEEEKK!

Moe and Miwa found a camera in the girl's locker room in school.

after a close inspection, it turned out that the device belongs to Ryou.

"that son of a B****!" said Moe.

It turns out that Ryou was a massive perveted sicko, he had cameras at all of Ichigo and the other mews hangouts.

Not even Moe and Miwa were safe, he even tried to peep at Pudding's little sister, Heicha.

...But one day, Ryou took it too far.

Sakura, Ichigo's mom, came home from work, she was tired and was in the mood for a shower.

after she went to her room to change, Ryou climbed up the tree and set up his camera.

"hee hee! you look tired Sakura, how about you change into some linegere..." Ryou thought.

But before she could even remove her shirt...

"Honey! i'm home!" a voice said.

"WHAT!" Ryou said.

It was Ichigo's dad Shintaro, Sakura place her shirt back on and walked to him.

"hi sweetie, how was work?" she said.

"murder, i had to take Ichigo to Muay Thai classes early, due to her half day at school, not to mention my asshole boss docked my pay because i had a "my Boss is an idiot!" mug" he said.

"speaking of, how is she doing in those classes?" she asked.

"she's already a red belt!" Shintaro said.

suddenly, the phone rang...

BRINGGGGGG!

"moshi moshi!" said Shintaro.

"hey Shintaro, why don't you go downstairs and get drunk, let your wife get comfy." said Ryou.

"who is this?" said Shintaro.

"a Very big bug who wants to see the rest of your wife!" Ryou said.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled, he turned around to find Ryou sitting on a tree.

"You bastard!" he said.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

Shintaro, pissed off, goes into his toolshed and grabs his chainsaw.

he revs it up a few times and runs over to the tree Ryou was sitting on.

in one quick swipe, he cuts the tree down...Wtih Ryou sitll on it!

his legs broken, Ryou tries to limp for safety, only to be crushed by a toppled mini-fridge.

Sakura runs over to her husband, crying.

"it's okay sweetie, he can't harm you anymore..." Shintaro said.

News of Ryou's death spread far and wide, even the Cyniclons heard.

Kisshu was sad that he didn't kill Ryou first.

Moe and Miwa were glad that he got what he deserved.

The other Mews were horrofied that Ryou was capible of such things, allthough Ichigo knew all along that Ryou was a sick pervert.

nobody except Keiichiro came to his funeral...

Meanwhile in a unknown place.

AHHHHHHHH!

THUDUNK!

"Ouch!" Ryou said as he rubbed his head, "where am i?"

he looked around to find two doors, one red another white, between the two was a tall podium with a little girl sitting on it.

she had golden blond hair, blue eyes, an all white robe and a halo on her head.

"Ryou Shurigane, correct?" she asked.

Ryou nodded as the little girl pulled out a list with his name on it.

"hmmm, let's see, Mistreatment of employees, Prejiduce aginst a dying civilization, Splicing the DNA of five girls **Without** their consent..." she read.

After what seemed like five minutes, the girl spoke again, "please proceed through the red door."

Ryou shrugged his arms and stepped on through, only to fall down a large pit.

Ahhhhhhhhh!

Thud!

Ryou picked himself up and looked around to find himself in a strange world, it was hot, lava flowed like water and beasts of every shape and size walked these plains, the sky was a burning red.

"Yo!" a voice said.

Ryou turned around to find a girl who looked a lot like Ichigo except she had black hair, large horns, was sort of muscular, and a long black lizzard tail.

"who are you?" Ryo asked.

" you're the horny guy who pretended to be a giant bug, trying to look at that hot mom, right?" she asked.

"Yes, yes i am!" said Ryou proudly.

"Well...now you get to see what a big horny Bug looks like...IN HELL!" she said.

 **(play "baby got back" by Sir mix-a-lot)**

 **WARNING: the next few scenes get pretty graphic, those with weak stomachs may want to stop reading!**

Suddenly, a giant anthro spider grabbed Ryou, removed his pants and thrusted onto him.

AHHHHHHHHHH!

Ryou ran as fast as he could but the spider caught up to him and dragged him to a small cavern.

it tied him to the wall then gagged him with a one of those stress balls.

once Ryou was secured, the spider began to change into what looks like Ichigo's mom, only she was wearing a Dominatrix outfit

"well lover boy, time for your punishment" she said as she pulled out a cattle prod.

For the next few days, it nothing but eletricuting his nether regions, slicing his chest with a kitchen knife and more sexual torture.

Beaten, tortured, and violated, Ryou though that things couldn't get any worse.

He was so wrong...

"w...what are you going to do to me now?" he asked.

"Shhh..." the Sakura look-a-like said.

She tied Ryou to a table, removed his boxers, and grabbed a katana sword.

"time for some nutering" she wispered.

"WHAT! NO PLEASE! NOT MY MANHOOD! ANYTHING BUT MY MANHOOD!" he screamed, but his cries fell on deaf ears.

as she sharpened her blade, all Ryou could do was scream.

AHHHHHHHH!

Ichigo woke up with a squeak!

"Aw man, just when the dream gets to the good part" she said.

Masha flutters over to Ichigo, "Ichigo have good dream?" he asked.

"Masha, it was wonderfull, but i allways wake up right before the good part." she said, "oh well, goodnoght Masha!"

and with that, Ichigo drifts off to sleep.

 _Born in lust, turn to dust._

 _Born in sin, come on in._

 _Stephen King_

 **MC: yes, it was all a dream, but that does not make me a Ryou fan, i just wanted to be funny!**

 **Ichigo: that was funny!**

 **Ryou: Deep Blue could learn from you!**

 **MC: Do i have to bring out the giant, horny spider again?**

 **Ryou: i'll be good...**

 **MC: thought so...**

 **Enforcermon: Another masterpice Sir.**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
